prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 043
Lynn is unable to forgive Doreen for her betrayal. Joyce once again tries to persuade Monnie to move the money, but she refuses. Martha Eaves is listening in to their conversations. Doreen is disciplined for planting items on Lynn and separates them by moving Doreen back to the laundry. Jim isn't happy that Erica won't agree to move Doreen out of Lynn's dormitory to put an end to their "sick behaviour". Erica also refuses to let Jim question Joyce further about her knowledge of her husband's robbery. Monnie is told she has got her parole and will be released the following afternoon. Lynn also gets her parole and is to be released at the same time. Jim gets the women to go back to work by threatening to stop them celebrating Monica and Lynn's release. Vera tries to find out from Meg what she knows about Jim, as Erica has indicated she isn't happy with his attitudes. Fred Ferguson comes to visit Monnie (for the first time ever on her last day inside?): he tells her he has run up huge gambling debts. Monica won't get enough from the sale of the shop to pay Fred's debts, so she has to agree to help Joyce move the money. Fred meets his girlfriend Blossom outside Wentworth: it appears he isn't in debt after all and the money is to be lavished on his demanding girl friend. Monica demands a payment of $20,000 to move Joyce's money: Joyce tells Monica it is hidden with her Aunt Madge. Jim is suspicious of what Joyce and Monnie are plotting, but Vera sees him trying to pressurize Joyce so he has to drop it. Vera's snide comments about Jim's "friendship" with Joyce's husband infuriates him so much he storms out of the staff room. Martha asks permission to sends a telegram to Joy, who is supposed to be a sick friend. Karen talks to Doreen about Franky to get her to see that she shouldn't be sad about Lynn leaving. The women hold a party for Lynn and Monica, complete with tacky disco music. Doreen turns up with a red ribbon in her hair and tries to be friendly to Lynn as Karen advised her. Martha pushes Doreen over and she runs back to her cell in tears. Lynn follows her, and they say goodbye when Lynn refuses Doreen's request that they should spend their last night together. Jim takes the women in a compulsory half hour exercise period each morning, but several of the women pretend to be sick, much to Vera's delight. Lynn and Karen reminisce about their first day in Wentworth. Joyce asks Monica to open a deposit account for her and arrange to have the key smuggled back to her. Martha's friend visits her to talk about "Joy", but she is really Julie, the contact for Vinnie's gang and she meets them outside and tells them Joyce has contacted Monica Ferguson and when she will be released. Leila comes to see Jim but he refuses to see her: Meg gets involved and finds out about Jim's marital problems. Bea makes a speech to say goodbye to Monica and Lynn and warns them not to come back. Monnie argues about the deductions from her wages on release: the delay causes Vinnie's gang to kidnap Lynn by mistake as they believe it is Monnie. Notes *First time the officers staff room is seen. Previous Episode Episode 042 Next Episode Episode 044 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season